


SEODAM - ABOUT 1 M

by Sepiii_go



Category: seodam
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy Trouble, M/M, Married Life, Matchmaking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: Cerita ini tentang kehidupan Midam setelah menerima tawaran atasannya untuk menikahi anaknya (Seobin) yang memiliki 'masalah' dengan dibayar uang sejumlah 1 Milyar.
Relationships: Yoon Seobin / Lee Midam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	SEODAM - ABOUT 1 M

_"Midam, kamu mau gak nikah sama pria yang gak bisa 'tegang' tapi dikasih uang 1 Milyar?"_

Midam kira ucapan Pak Kepala hari itu hanyalah candaan seperti biasanya. Makanya Midam dengan senang hati membalasnya juga dengan bercanda.

"Haha, kalau sudah jodohnya ya gimana, Pak?"

Midam gak tau kalau ternyata itu adalah pertanyaan yang serius. Karena keesokan harinya ia dipanggil untuk menghadap ke ruangan Pak Kepala.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk diatas sofa putih yang ada disana, Midam bertanya "Ada apa, Pak?"

Pak Kepala diam sejenak, tampak berfikir untuk mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih pantas.

"Jadi gini, Midam. Perihal ucapan saya kemarin, apa kamu mau?"

"Hah? Yang mana, Pak?"

"Itu, masalah 1 Milyar tapi gak bisa tegang.."

Midam masih tak paham. "Terus?"

"Sebenarnya saya sedang membicarakan anak saya."

"Anak saya memiliki kelainan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa terangsang dan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sedangkan semakin hari usianya semakin dewasa, beberapa kali saya tawarkan kepada rekan kerja dan teman-temannya mereka dengan terang-terangan menolak."

"Jika kamu mau, saya serius akan bayar kamu."

Midam menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Gimana ya, Pak?"

"Saya sih pengen aja bantu anak bapak, tapi caranya gimana?"

"Menikah."

"Menikahlah dengan dia. Usia kalian hanya terpaut 2 tahun dan sudah sangat matang. Apa kamu tidak memiliki rencana menikah?"

Midam tahu jika usianya sudah matang. Tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang ngebet nikah hanya karena usia. Toh ia tak masalah jika harus menikah diusia kepala tiga atau empat. Itu semua karena ia menatap pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang akan ia jalani sekali seumur hidupnya.

Tapi kembali pada niatnya untuk menolong. Midam dulu bercita-cita sebagai dokter, namun karena keterbatasan ekonomi ia harus menguburnya dalam-dalam. Disamping itu ia juga bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang pernah ia temui disalah sosial medianya. _**Gak perlu jadi dokter untuk bisa menolong seseorang.** _Bener kan? Emang gak perlu! Makanya sekarang Midam punya hati yang mulia dan mudah untuk menolong orang.

Termasuk, anaknya Pak Kepala ini.

"Tapi saya hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidup saya, Pak. Jika anak bapak bersedia hidup sama saya juga, gak apa-apa."

"Anak saya pasti bersedia. Dia justru akan sangat bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang menerimanya atas kekurangannya."

Pak Kepala melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika kamu bersedia, saya akan berikan kontakmu pada anak saya ya?"

Dan saat Midam mengangguk, saat itu pula kehidupannya berubah.

***

Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Jelas, anak dari pejabat! Makanya tak ada kata sederhana didalamnya. Midam sudah beberapa kali menghela nafasnya dan terduduk dikursi pelaminan. Namun selalu tak berlangsung lama karena tamu terus berdatangan dan ia harus menyambutnya.

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi."

Midam mengangguk. Diberi semangat oleh suaminya itu membuatnya memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk tersenyum.

Seobin -suami Midam yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum juga. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang kecil sang suami. Hingga saat Ayahnya menghampirinya dan memperbolehkannya untuk pamit lebih dulu karena 80% tamu undangan adalah milik Ayahnya.

"Ayo ke kamar." Seobin menggandeng tangan Midam untuk berjalan menuju lift.

Pesta mereka kebetulan diadakan di ballroom hotel sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam pertama di kamar lantai teratas dengan fasilitas terlengkap.

"Mandi bareng, yuk? Sekalian nyoba."

Midam menatap Seobin dengan ternganga. "Sekarang banget? Saya capek."

Seobin bisa melihat sih dari raut wajah Midam, tapi kan dia juga penasaran. "Yaudah deh besok pagi aja, tapi sekarang mandi bareng yuk?"

Midam mendelik, _sama aja maleehhh!_ kalau aja Midam udah gak ada muka di mertuanya itu Midam sudah berteriak demikian. Tapi kan Midam tetap Midam. Dia baik hati, makanya dengan lemah ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

***

Midam merasakan kenikmatan yang sedang menerjangnya. Ia akui jika permainan Seobin sangatlah enak dan memuaskan. Hingga membuatnya terasa lelah dan mencapai puncaknya cukup cepat.

"Udahan?" Suara Seobin membuat Midam membuka matanya dan menatap kearah pria itu.

Ia melihat kearah kepemilikan Seobin yang masih setia seperti semula. "Kamu gak ereksi sama sekali?"

Seobin tersenyum miris. "Lihat kan?"

"Kita coba lagi, tapi aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Seobin mengangguk. Lalu kembali berbaring disebelah Midam.

Hanya butuh 5 menit, Midam kembali bangkit dan menindih Seobin. "Ayo, mulai lagi?"

Seobin mengangguk, lalu mulai menarik tengkuk Midam untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya.

Satu jam berlalu. Midam sudah dua kali mencapai puncaknya, tapi Seobin masih belum juga. Midam terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Seobin. Keringat mereka menyatu karena kulit keduanya yang bersentuhan.

"Sudah dulu ya, lubangku ngilu banget!" Ucap Midam sambil meringis sehingga Seobin dengan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya.

Midam langsung berguling ke sisi kasur yang kosong dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Seobin yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega, dengan inisiatif ia menarik Midam kedalam pelukannya. "Tidur lagi aja, Ayah pasti ngerti."

Midam mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Mungkin kehidupannya akan seperti ini dan Midam harus segera membiasakannya.

***

Midam dan Seobin sudah duduk berhadapan disalah satu cafe yang ada di Bali. Ceritanya mereka tengah berbulan madu setelah Seobin berhasil mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Makanya selama tujuh hari ini, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menyembuhkan Seobin, bukan untuk membuat seorang anak.

"Kamu beneran sudah tiga tahun gak bisa merasakannya?" Midam bertanya sambil mengaduk es kelapa muda dihadapannya.

Seobin mengangguk.

"Setelah diperiksa alasannya apa?"

Seobin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dokter juga gak menemukan kerusakan didalam organku. Jadi bener-bener gak tau ini kenapa."

"Aneh ya?"

Midam menggeleng cepat. "Jangan berfikir gitu!"

"Terakhir kamu ereksi kapan memangnya?"

Seobin memandangan ke atas, seperti mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "hm..."

"Kalau gak salah waktu mau naik jabatan di kantor. Kan capek banget, jadi healing pakai cara itu-"

"Onani?"

Seobin mengangguk. "Tapi keluar kok! Cuma agak lama, gak kayak biasanya."

"Kamu minum sesuatu kali! Kayak obat kuat gitu?" Tuduh Midam.

"Mana ada! Punyaku jelas kuat!"

"Waktu itu..."

Midam tertawa. "Sekarang juga kuat kok. Buktinya gak keluar-keluar, hahaha."

Seobin ikut tertawa menanggapinya. "Maaf ya kalau kamu nanti bakal kewalahan..."

Midam menggeleng cepat. "Engga kok engga! Kan aku dibayar emang untuk itu."

Seobin terdiam mendengar kalimat Midam barusan. Ia kira Midam melakukan tugasnya sesuai dengan tugasnya sebagai sepasang suami. Tapi ternyata ia melakukannya hanya atas dasar uang yang tersebut diperjanjian.

Seobin menatap Midam yang kini menunduk menyantap makanannya. Seobin akui Midam baik hati, cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Sangat bagus hingga melampaui ekspetasinya. Tapi sejujurnya bukan itu yang Seobin mau. Dia hanya mencari seseorang yang bisa menerima kekurangannya dan hidup bersama selamanya. Ia juga tidak merasa jika perjodohan ini akan memiliki durasi yang sebentar, malah ia berharap ini akan menjadi selamanya.

"Aku gak natap kamu sebagai itu, Midam."

Midam langsung mendongak menatap Seobin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Kita gak punya perjanjian tertulis, jadi boleh kalau kita menyukai satu sama lain..."

Midam membeku saat itu juga. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah karena ekspresi Seobin yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Tinggal dengan Seobin selama seminggu membuatnya sadar jika pria itu bukanlah pria yang gemar mempermainkan sesuatu, salah satunya perasaan seseorang.

Sekarang Midam tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa menjalaninya... atau tidak....?

***

Malam ini menjadi malam terakhir mereka di Bali. Sejak makan siang, keduanya telah sepakat akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan berendam air hangat yang disediakan oleh pihak villa yang mereka sewa.

Midam lebih dulu masuk kedalam kolam air hangat itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati pijatan-pijatan kecil yang dibuat oleh semburan air yang berada disetiap sudut kolam. Lumayan untuknya sambil menunggu Seobin yang katanya sedang memesan makanan.

"Kok gak _naked_?"

Mata Midam langsung terbuka. Ia menatap Seobin yang sedang menyimpan dua gelas es jeruk di sisi kolam lalu mulai membuka _bathrobe_ putih yang tidak menutupi betisnya itu.

"Gila?"

Seobin terkekeh kecil, lalu memasukkan dirinya kedalam kolam tersebut dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. "Siapa tau variasi dan latar tempat mempengaruhi juga."

Midam menggeleng. "Nanti di kamar aja deh, disini gak aman." Ucap Midam menatap kearah atas yang tidak beratap apapun.

"Aman lah. Sekalipun ada pesawat lewat juga gak akan kelihatan jelas." Jawab Seobin santai.

"Aku berisik, Bin." Midam sedikit menekan perkataannya.

"Gak apa-apa. Besok kita pulang, nyesel kalau gak dicoba."

Midam mengehela nafasnya. "Tapi sekali aku keluar aja ya?"

Seobin mengangguk walau dalam hatinya sudah memiliki niat untuk mengingkari.

Midam mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Seobin yang langsung Seobin terima dengan menempatkan tangannya dipinggang sang suami. Bokong Midam sudah mendarat tepat diatas paha Seobin dan bibir mereka mulai mendekat. Seobin memulai lebih dulu dengan ciuman agresif yang sudah Midam hafal karena menjadi tanda permulaan kegiatan mereka.

Midam mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Seobin. Sesekali berpindah untuk meremas rambut belakang Seobin jika pria itu sudah kelewatan. Tangan Seobin tidak tinggal diam. Ia menurunkan celana milik suaminya itu tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Hngghh...."

Seobin melepas pagutan mereka, lalu beralih menuju leher Midam. Seobin selalu memuja leher jenjang milik Midam yang selalu wangi vanila baginya. Membuatnya ingin menggigitnya dan menghabisinya hingga tak tersisa.

"Akkhh! Jangan digigit!!"

Seobin melapas gigitannya lalu menatap Midam yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Biar ada tandanya-"

_"Kalau kamu milik aku."_

Selanjutnya yang Midam rasakan hanya kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya mendongak keatas dengan mulut terbuka. Seobin benar-benar menggempurnya dengan cepat seolah tak membiarkannya istirahat. Midam sesekali melenguh keenakan ketika merasakan titik kenikmatannya beberapa kali tertekan.

"B- bin...aku mau keluar.. akhh!"

Seobin sengaja mempercepat gerakannya ketika Midam semakin kuat mencengkram bahunya. Ia menatap wajah Midam yang tidak henti-henti meracau dengan mata terpejam. Ia ikut menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Midam rasakan sekarang.

Nafas Seobin ikut terengah-engah ketika Midam berhasil melalui pelepasannya dan langsung terkulai lemas didada Seobin.

"Capek... hhh..."

Seobin menggeleng. "Tapi aku belum keluar."

"AKHHH! SEOBINHH!!!!!"

***

Hari sudah berganti pagi ketika Seobin terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Dengan malas, ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang terasa gatal akibat keringat dari pergumulannya dengan Midam semalam.

Ini sudah terhitung dua bulan semenjak keduanya pulang dari Bali selepas berbulan madu. Belum ada perubahan sama sekali sekalipun keduanya tidak pernah absen melakukan kegiatan malam mereka. Milik Seobin masih tertidur dan entah harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu. Kadang Seobin berfikir, apa posisinya terbalik? Apa seharusnya Midam yang berada diposisinya dan Seobin yang berada diposisi Midam? Tapi kadang juga Seobin menolak. Ia yakin jika dia adalah pihak atas dan memang terlahir untuk itu.

"Seobin? Sudah bangun?"

Seobin menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Ya, aku disini sedang mandi." Jawabnya sedikit berteriak.

"Sarapan sudah siap tapi aku harus ke kantor pagi-pagi, gak apa?" Tanya Midam sambil mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

Seobin membuka pintu dengan dirinya yang hanya terlilitkan handuk untuk menutupi kejantanannya. 

"Pagi banget?" Komentarnya.

"Ada rapat bulanan dan pemeriksaan hari ini."

Seobin mengangguk. "Ya sudah, gak apa aku sarapan sendiri nanti."

Seobin mendekati Midam lalu mendorong bagian belakang kepala suaminya untuk bertubrukan dengan bibir miliknya. "Jangan sampai lelah. Ingat pimpinanmu itu Ayahmu juga."

Midam mengangguk dengan senyum dibibirnya. "Iya, aku ingat."

Sebelum ia benar-benar pamit, Midam menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Seobin. Namun karena sedikit kewalahan dengan tinggi badannya, ia hanya sampai pada leher sang suami.

"Hehe, gak sampai mau cium pipi kamu."

"Aku pergi ya, dah~"

Seobin belum berkutik hingga Midam kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Matanya sedikit membulat terkejut dengan perasaan yang familiar ia rasakan. Perlahan kepalanya melihat kebawah. Ada gundukan disana yang membuatnya menganga.

_Ia... tegang?_

***

Hari ini Seobin izin tidak masuk kantor. Ia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Midam atau sang Ayah sehingga hari ini ia benar-benar mengurung dirinya di rumahnya sendiri. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar mandi. Memainkan miliknya untuk memastikan apakah perasaan yang tadi ia rasakan adalah benar? -meskipun ia yakin itu benar.

Jujur, Seobin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya ketika kembali merasakan rasa yang sulit ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Rasa yang sudah lama ia rindukan kehadirannya dan ia harap jika Midam dapat merasakannya juga.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa rasa itu tiba-tiba datang?

Seobin menyentuh lehernya. Selama ini ia dan Midam tidak pernah melakukan foreplay padanya. Hanya Seobin yang melakukan itu semua untuk Midam mulai dari leher hingga ke selangkangan. Midam juga tidak pernah memberikannya ciuman di leher, pagi ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi kenapa juga harus leher? Padahal sekalipun tidak dicium, Midam sering mengalungkan lengannya disana saat mereka berada dalam kegiatan bertukar saliva.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Seobin masih duduk diatas sofa yang berada diruang tv mereka. Ia masih menunggu Midam yang entah mengapa belum pulang padahal sudah larut. Kabar terakhir yang ia dapatkan adalah Midam yang izin lembur malam ini. Sedangkan beberpa menit yang lalu Ayahnya pun sulit untuk ia hubungi.

Suara mobil dari teras rumah membuat Seobin sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia yakin jika itu adalah kendaraan yang mengantarkan Midam untuk pulang. Cukup familiar ditelinganya.

"Aku pulang..."

Benar, Midam pulang dengan wajah lesu dan ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Midam menggeleng, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Seobin. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan televisi yang menyala.

"Hei?? Kenapa, hm?"

Midam kembali menggeleng, namun kini bibirnya seperti tertarik kebawah. Kalau Seobin gak salah tebak.... Midam sedang menahan air matanya.

"Tadi kamu pulang dianter siapa?"

"A- Ayah..."

Seobin mengangguk. "Kok baru pulang?"

Midam menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jari-jemari yang ia mainkan dinatara kedua pahanya. "Tadi diajak makan sama Ayah dulu."

Seobin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Midam yang menunduk. "Ayah bilang sesuatu?"

Midam mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Maka saat pria cantik itu mengangguk, bersamaan dengan itu pula air matanya jatuh menetes.

"Hei! Kamu kenapa??"

Seobin sedikit kewalahan saat Midam langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis dilehernya. Ia bisa merasakan basah dibagian kerah bajunya dan juga suara tangisan Midam yang cukup jelas.

"Maafin aku, Seobin.. "

Seobin mengelus punggung sempit Midam. Berusaha menenangkan suaminya walau ia sendiri sebenarnya harus ditenangkan.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

Midam tak langsung menjawab. Pria itu meberusaha menghentikan tangisnya lebih dulu sebelum membuka suaranya. "Tadi Ayah bilang aku gak ada pengaruh apa-apa.."

"Ka- kata Ayah... lebih baik aku berhenti. Ayah mau kenalin kamu ke yang lain lagi..."

Seobin mengernyit dengan wajah merah padamnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya gak ada perjanjian apa-apa antara kita?"

Midam menggeleng, sebelum semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Seobin. 

"Aku gak tau.."

Seobin bingung. Ayahnya tidak ada bicara sama sekali padanya sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia harus berpisah dengan Midam. Sudah terlalu jauh hubungan keduanya, bahkan Ayahnya mungkin bisa mencium aroma cinta yang mereka berikan.

"Akhh!"

Seobin mengerang ketika Midam menggeser letak duduknya.

Midam menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Seobin. Keningnya mengernyit. "Kamu kenapa?"

Seobin menggeleng.

"Aku gak tau kenapa, tapi coba deh kamu cium leher aku."

Midam masih menatap Seobin aneh walaupun ia langsung menurut untuk mendaratkan kecupannya pada leher Seobin. Tangan Seobin berpindah ke kejantanannya. Mengelusnya pelan hingga suara erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Seobin?!"

Seobin menatap Midam dengan sayu. "Aku gak tau kenapa setelah kamu cium di leher tadi pagi, punyaku terasa bangun."

Midam masih belum bisa mencerna secara sempurna. Ia masih memperhatikan Seobin yang menatapnya dan juga tangan Seobin yang mengelus kejantanannya sendiri dari luar celana. Ini semua terlalu cepat untuk Midam cerna dengan mata sembab bekas menangisnya. Bahkan ia rasa lendir dihidungnya pun masih terasa basah akibat menangisi kisahnya dan Seobin yang terancam berakhir.

"Midam... _can you kiss my neck right now_? Aku yakin kita akan berhasil malam ini."

Midam masih ragu untuk mendekat. Ekspresinya juga belum berubah. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna.

Lama menunggu Midam yang tak kunjung memberi respon, Seobin mencoba mendekat lebih dulu. Ia menuntun Midam untuk menindihnya.

"Please? Kita buktikan malam ini ya?"

" _Tease me_ , Midam..."

Midam mengangguk samar. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa sejenak. Semoga apa yang Seobin katakan benar, malam ini adalah malam pembuktian. Jika ia pantas dibayar karena memiliki hasil yang dituju.

Midam mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Seobin. Kedua tangannya berada dirahang Seobin. Menggenggam erat sebagai kontrol Seobin bergerak. Puas dengan bibi Seobin, bibir Midam turun ke leher. Ini adalah kali pertamanya maju lebih dulu. Midam yakin ia pasti bisa meniru apa yang selama ini Seobin lakukan padanya.

"Tanda- arghhh!!""

Midam mengangguk dan mulai membuat tanda pada leher Seobin. Membuat suaminya itu mengerang keras. Seobin buru-buru membuka pengait celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya. Ia tidak kuat, sedangkan Midam masih mencoba menghisap bagian kulit lehernya yang lain.

Bekerja sama, tangan Seobin membantu Midam membukakan celanaya. Tak akan ada waktu lagi, Seobin tengah berada menuju puncak sekarang. Nafasnya sudah terengah dengan peluh yang menghiasi keningnya.

"Sussahh."

Midam melepaskan celananya dengan cepat setelah Seobin gagal membantunya. 

Midam memposisikan dirinya tepat pada milik Seobin. Tangannya menyentuh benda kebanggaan suaminya yang nyaris setiap hari ia lihat itu. Perlahan, ia arahkan pada lubangnya. Midam mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia rasa berhasil melakukan tugasnya.

"Kamu gerakh.."

Midam kembali menindih Seobin hingga dada keduanya bertemu. Ia kembali memposisikan wajahnya diceruk leher Seobin. Melakukan sesukanya disana. Menghirup, Menjilat, Menghisap bahkan menggigitnya.

Seiring dengan itu, Seobin juga tidak henti menghentakkan dirinya. Kali ini suasananya beda. Suara erangan Seobin ikut berkontribusi dalan kegiatan malam mereka. Bahkan pria itu sampai menggeram saking menahan rasa menuju kepuasannya.

"Hmpph!!!" Midam mendesah tertahan dari ceruk leher Seobin. Sepertinya tanda jika pria itu akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Maka Seobin semakin mempercepat temponya dengan tak teratur. Ikut mengejar klimaksnya yang ia rasa akan sampai.

"Bin!! akhhh... cepethh!!"

Seobin semakin cepat, hingga membuat Midam mendongak keenakan. Tangan Seobin dengan kasar memaksa Midam untuk terus bermain pada lehernya. Tak peduli jika itu akan menyiksa suaminya tapi rasanya ia akan menyusul juga.

"Akhh Midam... yahh... arghh!!!!"

Midam menghisap kulitnya dengan keras saat suaminya itu mencapai klimaksnya. Seobin tak ingin kalah, selagi Midam masih menikmati pelepasannya, Seobin masih memompa dirinya. Hingga ia rasa ia akan sampai. Hampir sampai, hingga Seobin memeluk Midam dengan erat dan membuat Midam berjengit kaget.

"Ahhh...."

Seobin terengah-engah. Ia membiarkan Midam berbaring diatasnya. Mereka berdua masih menikmati pelepasan keduanya walau Midam merasakan basah dan lengket dari lubangnya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Midam lirih.

Seobin tertawa hingga dadanya bergerak dan membuat Midam ikut bergerak. "Kamu juga rasain."

Midam tersenyum. "Keras banget, kayak disemprot."

Seobin menanggapinya dengan tawa, lalu kembali memeluk Midam. 

"Mau bersih-bersih dulu?"

Midam mengangguk. "Mandi kucing aja ya? Aku ngantuk."

Seobin mengiyakan, lalu menggendong Midam ala bridal dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka.

Sepertinya keduanya melupakan warna sofa mereka yang terlalu kontras hingga akan membekas jika cairan mereka tidak langsung dibersihkan.

****


End file.
